Basoalan Pulang!
by Echa Shapire
Summary: Harau tu para member Akatsuki habut basoalan ja, ada ada ja sambungan sahutan sampai maulah Itachi handak manapijak Pein lawan Hidan gegara disambati 'So Imut' INI BAGI YANG BERNIAT MEBACA, JIKA TIDAK TERTARIK DARI SUARY SEGERA LEWATI CERITA INI!


Basoalan pulang

Disclaimer: Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Echa (Me) **Collab** Kujyou SasoDei-pyo (My Sister) and Deijiko-nee

**Coution!**: OOC | TYPO(S) | Aneh | Memusingkan | The End!

**For Flamer**: Tasarah ku ai handak maulah fic kayapun bahasanya, aku aku jua. Fanfiction kada gasan kam ja. Bebas! **FREE! **

.

.

**Basoalan pulang**

.

Pinanya babuhan Akatsuki ni lagi mangangguran haja. Misi kadada lagi. Jadi leader tu manyuruh awen bakumpulan kamuka markas dang kimpit banar paksa bakajalan, harau tu tasenggol kariput Itachi, mahamuk ai Itachi, hanyar di spa jar larang babayar. Tahu ja kalo penyabab ruangan kimpit? Ya tu, bang Kuju tu pangisit banar sampai makanan nang sakimpil ja diatas tahi gin dipalarnya!. Han kam, tu pang ngarannya Kuju tadi.

"Adooohai! Hidan ngini, Kariputku tasenggolnya! Kena bapanjang!" Itachi ratu mamay, manyanyarik

"Bahh, tamam lalu! So imut banar, kadada jua nang handak dengan ikam tu" ujar Hidan

"Tasarahku'ai. Rambut ba'uban. Kada bamodal gasan nukar sampo!"

"Tuha sudah, tuha bangka! Ingat umur! Bakalahi nangkaya bocah padahal umur tu diatas rata rata sudah" tagur Kisame kada tatahu.

"Yo yo yo. Sadang sadang ni aku ada mainan nah, judulnya aku cinta pada mu karena.." (Pein)

"Lakas pang! Aku ni handak karamas, kada malihatkah rambutku ni ba gimbal! un" jar Deidara bamamay

"Hallah, kutu pian tu basinggah ka rambut Ulun!" mula kadada nang nyambung tarus ja nang dipander Tobi ni.

"Fitnah! Kam tu mula dasar bakutuan asalnya. Kam'ai manuduh aku'ah!"

"Pian tu!"

Pein umpat bamasalah "I'ih Tobi ni, hoby mamfitnah urang. Kada puaskah sudah autis?"

"Nang **marasa** 'Autis' baranai lah" sahut Konan

Harau tu baranaian babuhannya.

"Uh, tulian buhan ketoh ni, jarnya tu nang 'marasa' " ujar Sasori

"Eh, aku baisi kisah wey. Ni jar amang Polo. Inya mangisahnya ka'aku" Zetsu mambuka kesah

"Apanya, Zet? Lakas kisah!" wey, semangat si Kisame, nyatae inya tu tergila gila banar wan Amang Polo, anggota pasukan Kuning, tahu lo? Pasukan kuning nang rancak dipinggir jalan manyapu pinggir jalan tuh. Tu pang Tipe Kisame, ujarnya Tipenya banar.

"Ujarnya mun binian tu, 'ngintu' nya gatal tu. Digaruk makai Parudan ja!" (Zetsu)

"Bungul! bwhahahahahahhahahahaha" cikar tawa Pein

"Porno ikam ni Pein!" langsung ai Konan ni manyanyangit lawan awen

"Hau ni ujar Amang Polo!" Zetsu mamadahi

"Tatap'ai yah ketoh mangisahnya!" makin sangit Konan ni. Kancang urat gulunya

"Kam manyayangit tarus, mau muha kam nangkaya Itachi! Yayya'ai bakariput, ih" padah Pein. Lalu ja kih talinga Itachi ni bapanas.

"Daripada muha kam! Babinti bintik hirang!" balas Itachi nah.

"Kyeeeh, Dan! Coba ka lihat pina Itachi ni. So imut lalu, lo?"

Datang ai Hidan handak bamasalah lagi "Kyeeeh so imut banar!"

"Hahaha, muha nangkaya lapat kada payu"

"Hau! Sini aku manampijak ketoh!" Lalu ja Itachi ni manyasah Hidan wan Pein

.

.

**The End!**

Lagi kadada ide ni, se'adanya'ai lah? **Collab** wan RhynthmQy (Kujyou SasoDei) author pairing **SasoDei**, sakalinya urang banjar jua. Heh, sabujurnya **Echa** ni tadi handak manulis Fic kisah kakawanan ku, tapi kada ingatku panderan Gery tu mahuluti Sri pulang sasaran hulutnya.

Handak ku kisah kada? Jadi hari sabtu tu Gery ni lagi kadada gawian dikursinya, lalu ja muntungnya bagawi kih mahulut Sri.

"Di! Lihat awak Sri tu, pas lo gasan bakurban?" ujar Gery ka Rudi, awak Sri kan ganal.

"Karajinan Gery ni!" (Sri)

"Hahaha" tatawa Ipah,

"Keyeeeh, umpat jua Lais Bamban ngini!" ujar Gery pas Ipah tatawa

"Ku manusia lain sagala iwak Lais!" sangit ai Ipah

"I'ih Gery ni" sahut Acah

"Ne? Umpat jua Saluang Tewe ni" Hulut Gery

"Maksud Ipah tu inya manusia setengah Lais!" ujar Rudi

"khahaha" tatawaai padol kan mandangar ujar Gery sagala Saluang tewe, macam macam ja

Ranai, satumat ja ranai nya tu, habut pulang muntung Gery

"Aduuuh, ujar saluang tewe. Uyuh aku ni labuh dari tewe ka puruk cahu, panat rasaya pinggangku ni" ujarnya mahuluti Acah sebagai Saluang tewe.

"khaha, Saluang tewe labuh? Bungul Gery ni!" (Padol)

"Eh, Dol. Kam sudah lah nang tugas 'Pantun' tu? Aku balum kam"

"Balum, kam?"

"Cuba kam dangar pantun ku : jalan jalan kekota Spanyol

Jangan lupa membeli odol

Biar mati ditebak pistol

Asal dapat bini bahenol!"

Napa ada, tatawaan ai sakalasan ulah pantunnya

.

.

End! Bujur tu,jakanya buhan ikam tu sekelas dengan Gery mula tatawa tarus. Ada adaja pandernya tu. Heran jua kam aku tu, ada ja lawakan nya tu. Takun ja wan author **Kujyou SasoDei**, inya malah duduk parak wan Gery. Harit harit tatawa. Padahal aku tu kada kawa maharit pulang.

IXB Orangnya aneh aneh! Ya ada Kujyou?! Oh, iih, nang jer ku kota puruk cahu tu, aku dah pindah sekolah, dari banjar ka Puruk cahu. Gegara hal pribadi!. Tapi ku bahagia ja di puruk cahu ni, tatawa tarus ku semenjak pindah ka SMP ni, apa lagi kelas **IX****B**. untung kada ku tolak samalam handak pindah.

Sabujurnya, masih banyak lagi naa, tagal kabanyakan kada ingat ku, kena mun ingat ada ja ku ulah fic.

JAA NEE!

Hati hati ja ka mun tahu Gery aku manulis ngarannya disini. Matiii aku!


End file.
